


Gone

by ZekiHan



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiHan/pseuds/ZekiHan
Summary: ★性转出没，OOC雷文预警★夹带大量JD私货
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/ Diego Brando
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> ★性转出没，OOC雷文预警  
> ★夹带大量JD私货

白天的校园生活与往日无异。

乔鲁诺像平常一样，熬过难懂的物理课，在操场打发过一个个课间，与朋友们趴在走廊的围栏上讨论昨晚电视直播的那场球赛，照例接受女孩儿们发出的对他英俊外表的赞美。他尽量在这一天表现得与平常无二，说服自己以平常心对待即将在傍晚时发生的事情。他竭力克制自己，却还是忍不住对着那面挂在黑板上方的钟一看再看。现在离放学还有半个小时，而他却早已归心似箭。

乔鲁诺到家的时候，迎接他的仍旧是妈妈的拥抱与亲吻。厨房里飘出梅子鸡的香味，让他下意识地翕动鼻翼。他挑了挑凝在迪奥下巴上的果酱，对她说道：妈妈，锅里正在煮的东西好像要糊了。”

她其实不会做饭，厨房一直是爸爸的天堂，她的地狱。她今日反常的举动无非只是由于虚荣作祟，希望在即将到访的来客面前炫耀她引以为傲的成功婚姻早已让她和从前不同，已经将她塑造成了一位操持家事的能手。乔鲁诺摇摇头，这又有什么意义呢？你们从小一起长大，对彼此了如指掌，她真的会识破不了这样的伪装吗？

他从融化的黄油与快要糊掉的鸡肉气味中穿过楼梯，回到自己的卧室。足球明星的海报已经覆盖住整面书桌上方的白墙，属于博比·穆尔的那一张旁边挂着一幅巨大世界地图。深蓝色的马克笔痕从美国东海岸附近以虚线的形态绵延至英格兰南部。乔鲁诺的眼睛无数次追逐着纸上干涸的笔渍来往于费城与温切斯特之间。今天，他闭了闭眼睛，他的愿望终于快要得以成真。

他知道自己的妈妈也正因某些不可说的心思而期待着自己妹妹的到来。乔鲁诺听见她上了楼，听见她在隔壁房间迅速地拉上窗帘，和他一样在衣柜里不停挑选一会儿晚餐时要穿的衣服。乔鲁诺脱掉自己的校服，从衣橱深处取出了生日时得到的那件还没穿过的牛津纺衬衫。

他望向窗口，看见父亲将车驶进庭院。爸爸在下车时摸了摸激动地朝他摇着尾巴的丹尼二世，然后绕向后排，拉开了车门。乔鲁诺迅速地低下头，将错位的纽扣重新解开，顺便抚平了翘起的衣领。

妈妈站在门口的台阶上，她最终挑选的出连衣裙在这样的场合显得太过正式，裙尾过长的波浪形滚边已经拖到了地上。她金光闪闪，不由得让他怀疑“珠光宝气”这类形容语也许正是为她而量身发明。耳朵上的镶银红钻、脖子上的玛瑙珠串、手指间的祖母绿圆戒，这如奢侈品堆砌般的装扮若由别人穿戴，大概只会显得庸俗浮夸。可在她的身上，这一切却如此自然而相得益彰。

“你今天真漂亮，妈妈。”

他发自内心地赞美道，在意料之中得到了一个落在颊边的吻。

他盯着自己的皮鞋，数着鞋面上那两排穿着细带的圆孔。他没有抬头，台阶下那双白皙的脚从浅杏色的高跟鞋里露了出来。乔鲁诺顺着她的脚背犹豫地向上看，她纯白色的裙摆在晚风中轻轻摇晃，接着又是她腰间的飘带和胸口的襟花。乔鲁诺在那顶宽檐礼帽投下的阴影中看见她长睫掩映的湖蓝色眼睛，他动了动抵在齿缝中的舌尖，终于说出了那句“晚上好，迪亚哥阿姨”。

“好久不见了，迪亚哥。”

“好久不见，姐姐。”

她们互相拥抱，彼此嘘寒问暖。乔鲁诺知道这不过是客套的逢场作戏，毫无真情可言。迪奥把迪亚哥鬓边的碎发体贴地拢向她的耳后，故意让戒指上的宝石刮过她的脸。乔鲁诺明白妈妈今晚为何要如此大动干戈地准备晚餐、梳妆打扮，为什么一定要让爸爸亲自去接她的妹妹，为什么会异常热心地邀请回国的她直接来自己家里小住。妈妈正在向自己的妹妹炫耀，炫耀她的房宅、她的财富、她的丈夫，她所拥有的迪亚哥不曾拥有的事物。乔鲁诺作为炫耀品之一，被迪奥示意般推了推后背，在母亲的催促中上前一步，拥抱了与他阔别许久的小姨。

他在她的颈边闻到晚香玉的馥郁，又闻到她发梢间时隐时现的柠檬草香。她似乎比之前瘦了一些，又或许是因为作为丈量工具的手臂随着自己的长大而有所变长。他一时有些想不清楚，又听见妈妈说道：“乔鲁诺一向是个文静的孩子，这次见到你好像都有点儿认生了。”

他只是拥抱她，却什么都不说，默认妈妈将他的沉默归结为他的羞怯。迪亚哥从他超过自己忍耐时限的怀抱里退了出来，以长辈的姿态拍了拍他的肩，对他说道：“你长大了不少。”

他们在餐桌前落座，父亲正在用一把短柄剔骨刀为大家拆分盘中的鸡肉。迪奥用叉子卷起餐碟里的最后一口沙拉，向迪亚哥问道：“所以，那个男人把你一个人扔在赌场，自己从拉斯维加斯逃走了？”

“我现在不想提他，迪奥。”

“我只是关心你，在那之后你是怎么自己挣扎回费城的呢？”

这绝非出于关怀，而是看戏一样的恶意发难。餐桌上的氛围正在朝冰点骤降，乔鲁诺察觉到自己的爸爸在桌布的掩护下用脚尖碰了碰妈妈。他尝试着转换话题，聊聊他和同事最近正在开展挖掘的地下古建筑遗址。迪亚哥对他唯一擅长的话题毫无兴趣，她已经发现了他们刚刚在餐桌下的小动作。她放下酒杯，打断了他的话。

“我知道你是个喜欢打圆场的好人，乔纳森。不过还是让我姐姐把想问的话说下去吧。达不到目的的话，她一个晚上都不会让我消停的。”

爸爸只好沉默下来，任两姐妹将餐桌变成战场。他早在结婚之前就感觉到她们之间的关系根本不像表面那么和谐，却没想到已经到了这种剑拔弩张的程度。他和乔鲁诺一起成为两个无言的看客，顾自摆弄起面前的食物。

“我卖了刚去拉斯维加斯时买给自己的项链，买了机票回了费城。对于这个回答，你还满意吗？”

“我有什么不满意呢，你能平安逃出那里我很高兴。”

“我只是...”

“只是什么？我希望你能有话直说。”

“我只是希望你在下次挑男人的时候能多少有点儿眼光。”

“有劳你提醒了，我会注意的。”

“好了，我们还是先吃饭吧。”

爸爸在她们火药味渐浓的你言我语中忍不住再次发挥起了自己在类似的争执中一贯习于表现的作用。乔鲁诺听见妈妈在端起杯子时小声地“嘁”了一下，接着便不再继续说下去了。

饭后，乔鲁诺拎起迪亚哥的皮箱，跟随她来到二楼走廊尽头的那间客房。她踢开高跟鞋，光着脚站在地毯上，从手提包里找出了打火机与烟盒。

“你会抽烟吗，乔鲁诺？”

“不会。”

“哦？你妈在你这个年纪都已经是个老烟枪了。”

他意识到迪亚哥对他烟龄几何根本并不在意，只是想借这个问题在他这个儿子面前重新攻击迪奥一把。他对她指了指房间里的浴室，说道：“毛巾和牙具都是新的，”他停了停，又对她说：“晚安，迪亚哥阿姨。”

迪亚哥的表情终于变得柔和了一些，她放下烟，隔着眼前那层飘散而开的薄灰色对他回答了一声“也祝你晚安。”

他没有走远。他背靠在屋外，隔着墙壁听浴室中传来的淅沥水声。他听见迪亚哥断续的歌声交裹着那阵水珠砸地的嘈杂从屋内飘了出来。这是他不曾听过歌谣，他想起自己年幼时迪亚哥曾为他唱过的摇篮曲。他张开手掌，看了看自己如年轮盘踞般环形的指纹。这只手的手指已经快要和父亲的一样修长。晃眼，他马上就要十七岁了。

读小学的时候，他的身体状况与其他同龄的孩子相比并不算健康。父亲将他的多病归责于大城市日益严重的废气排放与光声污染，因此决定从伦敦搬家到温切斯特的市郊，他们如今居住的地方是祖父留下的一座乡间别墅。现在正是春天，室外绿草如茵。迪亚哥在泳池附近的苹果花荫下支起一把折叠躺椅，躲在太阳伞下读自己带来的那本西部小说。

乔鲁诺替她重新斟满一杯橘子汁，将塑料吸管前端那段可以伸缩的螺纹部分弯成了一个桃心。太阳正在西沉，迪亚哥的手臂从那把长伞的庇护下暴露了出来。乔鲁诺调整了那把伞倾斜的角度，以保证迪亚哥的全身都不会受到阳光的侵扰。

“你是从哪儿学会的这些讨人欢心的小伎俩？你在学校有女朋友了吗？”

他摇摇头。他受人欢迎，却从未恋爱。在这一点上，他更像自己的父亲。自己的父亲如愿以偿地将他的初恋变成了他生命中唯一经历过并毕生拥有的爱情。而他，他可能就无法像爸爸那样在这件事上被上帝所眷顾。

“为什么不恋爱呢？”

她晃了晃食指上套着的细长烟托，将即将掉落的烟烬抖进了烟灰缸。“迪奥像你这么大的时候，交过的男朋友用一张打印纸的正反两面都写不下。”

这又是一场针对母亲而发起的进攻，乔鲁诺有些沮丧地想到。他并不希望自己在迪亚哥的眼里只是一个贴着“迪奥的儿子”的标签的没有自我的符号。他坐在迪亚哥的躺椅旁边，摘下草地上盛开的勿忘草，为她编织起了一个花环。

“我们可以聊些别的吗，可不可以先不要提起我妈妈？”

“你想聊些什么呢？”

“聊聊你在美国生活时的那些事吧？”

“我那乱七八糟的感情生活吗？”

她抿了一口杯中的果汁，在杯沿上留下半圈深红色的唇印。她没等乔鲁诺回答，又自言自语般说道：“好吧，那我就和你随便说说吧。”

她因为一张麦迪逊肖像从伦敦远越重洋，和一个只见了两面的皮革商人一起私奔去了费城。对方的豪宅富丽堂皇，宽敞到足以让她在其中迷路。更衣室中的联排衣柜塞满换不完的衣服，还有一个小房间专门用来摆放她的鞋帽。她不需要再像以前一样，挤在那间和姐姐共用的小卧室里，连续三天穿一条洗到发白的棉布连衣裙，忍受不合脚的硬帮布鞋磨破她的脚趾。漂泊异乡，做一个得不到承诺的情妇不算什么。她坐拥从前在无数次幻想中期望得到的一切，为这奢华优渥的生活所付出的任何代价都根本不值一提。

然而，这场交易的保质期比她想象中要短。不仅是因为漂亮女孩儿迭代的速度远超她的想象，还因为她的情人在谈崩了一场重要生意的同时染上了赌博的恶习，带着她从东海岸辗转到内华达州。五颜六色的圆形砝码散落在整张赌桌，在输光了所有积蓄之后，他扔下迪亚哥，偷走了最初相识时送给她的那张五千美元面值的大钞，连夜赶回了东部。

“这就是全部了，是不是很无聊？”

她从堆在杯底的冰块之间吸干最后一滴藏在它们缝隙中的果汁，摇了摇玻璃杯。

乔鲁诺手上的花环已经完工了，他用手指轻轻抚过那些靛青色的细小花朵，低着头向她问道：“那么，你爱他吗？”

他听到迪亚哥笑了，他已经意识到自己问了一个愚蠢的问题。迪亚哥将他的一小缕头发夹在指间，对他说道：“你果然更像你爸爸。在这种事上，他是个狂热的理想主义者。”

“他迷信爱情，然后把这种迷信传染给了你妈妈。”

“看来，”她的手指顺着乔鲁诺的发梢不断向下滑，“又遗传给了你。”

乔鲁诺没有反驳，他把花环小心地戴在迪亚哥的头上，用指腹悄悄穿过了迪亚哥比他颜色稍浅的金发，离开了草坪。

迪亚哥的发质比起自己和母亲而言更细更软，像即将融化在手心的蚕丝。她的金发贴合后脑的曲线，在后颈部向内弯出了一个柔软的圆弧。乔鲁诺摩挲着那根刚刚触碰过她发梢的手指，摩擦间产生的热度顺着末梢神经一直连绵到了他的心里。

乔鲁诺在回家的路上多出了一个同行的伙伴。

他和女孩儿在家门口挥手告别。乔鲁诺回头向楼上望去的时候，正好看见了在露台抽烟的迪亚哥。迪亚哥夹烟的手指敲打着阳台边上的木质护栏，另一只手撑着下巴，像是发现了一个有趣的秘密一样对乔鲁诺笑了笑，转身回房间去了。

“女朋友？”

乔鲁诺来到楼上的时候，迪亚哥已经把烟抽完了。房间里现在站着两个人，她却只为自己倒了一杯茶。乔鲁诺明白她并不打算留自己长谈，他站在门口，看着她懒散地靠在摆放茶具的矮柜上，将手中的瓷杯递到了嘴边。

“不是，只是顺路一起回家的同学。”

“看得出来，她对你有点儿意思。”

“这我并不清楚。”

迪亚哥端着杯子，朝窗外望了望，那个亚麻色头发的女孩儿已经不见了。

“她让我想起了以前邻居家的女孩儿，跟她有一头颜色一样的长发。”

“我和你妈妈以前住在奇普赛德街附近，公寓每层住八户人。那个女孩儿住我们对面，养了一只鼾声很大的斗牛犬。我经常会撞见她搬着凳子坐在走廊上绣十字绣。我们的邻居都是怪人，譬如喜欢在凌晨吵架，吵完以后又一起大哭的夫妻、夜总会的犹太舞女、背地里搞皮条生意的寡居老太太之类的，所以我对她印象很深。”

迪亚哥在空杯中续了新的绿茶，乔鲁诺意识到与自己一同回家的女孩儿似乎让迪亚哥回想起了自己的少女时期。他来到迪亚哥的身边，也为自己倒了一杯茶，等待她把往事继续说下去。

“我们家一共四个人，两间卧室，一个客厅，厨房和浴室是和隔壁共用的。我和你妈睡一间，那么小的一间房子里，却要塞进去两张床。与此同时，你爸却住在布鲁姆斯伯里那一带。那里全是学校和花园广场，他们家的房子上下三层，却只装了一家三口、几个佣人和一条狗。”

“他们成长的环境大相径庭，来自两个完全不同的阶层，最后居然修成正果，还生下了你。”她捏了捏乔鲁诺的脸，又感叹道：“真是该死的不可思议。”

“也许应该归功于你爸的纯洁稚嫩和你妈泡男人的老练手腕。他们是在图书馆遇见的，你妈第一眼就盯上了他。猜猜看，她是怎么想办法和他搭上讪的。”

乔鲁诺摇了摇头。

“就像电影里那样，她抱着一摞书故意在经过他旁边的时候摔倒，撞进他的怀里，然后趁着乔纳森帮她一起捡书的时候装作无意地摸他的手。老天，你爸立刻就脸红了。”

“我可是在旁边目睹了全程。我当时就忍不住对她比了个中指。”

父母年少时的轶事如今听来只让他觉得有趣，乔鲁诺专心地继续向下等，希望能从迪亚哥口中听到一些关于她自己的事情。他等了一会儿，迪亚哥却什么都没有再说。

他握着杯子，看杯中的茶汤轻轻晃动，在表面荡起棕绿色的波纹。迪亚哥没有开口的打算，他却有话一直想要向她提问。他犹豫再三，终于问她：“那么你呢，你当时有什么喜欢的人吗？”

迪亚哥没有回答。

半晌，她放下杯子，只是对他说道：“去温习功课吧，乔鲁诺。”

为庆祝考古研究工作的顺利结束，父亲专门开车带他们去了温切斯特市区的餐厅吃晚餐。这是妈妈最喜欢的一家法式餐厅，几乎每个结婚纪念日亦或是妈妈的生日，他们都要来这里吃饭。妈妈喜欢的拿破仑酥于他和父亲而言实在太过甜腻。他看着她轻轻挑起盘中的一小块送到了爸爸的嘴边，而无法推辞的爸爸只好怀着爱意微笑着勉强将它咽了下去。

迪亚哥坐在他的旁边，她面前的那份咖喱鲱鲤几乎没有动过。她把眼睛从迪奥夫妇的互动中挪开，专心看向室外的那片人工湖。乔鲁诺注意到她的兴致并不高，也许是因为饭菜不和胃口，又或者是因为坐在对面的姐姐和姐夫。她仰起头喝干了杯子里的酒，向着迪奥和乔纳森说道：“我去车上等你们。”

回去的路上，她一直在闭目休息。乔鲁诺担心会打扰到她，因此也没有去问她究竟为什么这么不开心。她谢绝了他的帮助，执意凭自己在半醉中攀着扶手回到楼上。乔鲁诺站在楼梯边上忧心地看着她，听见坐在沙发上的母亲突然冷笑了一声。

“她总是喜欢莫名其妙地发脾气，尤其是在别人心情不错的时候。”

“迪亚哥阿姨刚刚从上一段感情的挫折中走出来，也许是你和爸爸的高调让她感到有点儿难受。”

“她不会为这种事而难过的，乔鲁诺。她根本不是会为这种事而难过的人。”

“她就没有过喜欢的人吗？”

他压低声音，依然背对着迪奥，不想让她发现他说话时的紧张。

“有过吧。”

过了一会儿，她终于向他回答道。

“当时她十五岁，有个男孩儿经常会在晚上到我们家楼下弹吉他唱歌给她。他们在一个学校，放学的时候偶尔会一起走。以及，我曾经见过他们在没人的时候躲在楼道里接吻。”

“后来呢？”

“他们没多久就分开了。”

“为什么？”

“为什么，”迪奥哼笑了一声，“因为他没钱在学校组织的网球联谊赛前买一双新球鞋给她，而另一个追求她的男孩儿有。”

“就因为这样？”

“就因为这样。我的妹妹就是这样，她就是一个唯利是图的女人。”

他面向着楼梯口数着通向二楼的一层层台阶，默默地去想象那个年少时坐在球场边因脚上的旧鞋而自卑的、为一双新鞋而放弃了恋人的少女，轻轻地叹了口气。

“谢谢你告诉我这些。晚安了，妈妈。”

他闭了闭眼睛，对身后的人说道，说完就上了楼。

他睡不着。

浴室中拧不紧的龙头发出的滴答水声在深夜尤其刺耳，窗外的香樟树丛正在风中窸窣作响。他强迫自己仔细倾听四周发出的所有声音，却还是无法将注意力从母亲之前告诉他的话里转移。他翻了个身，床垫中的弹簧随着他的动作发出喑哑的低吟，他在这声音间听到了一阵从自己睡房外掠过的脚步声。

这足音并不属于自己父母中的任何一方。乔鲁诺在楼下传来的门锁打开的声音中从床上直起身体，伸手拉开了窗帘。迪亚哥的身影穿过庭院与花园，一路去到了院落的最深处，那里坐落着一个巨大的池塘。

他披着一件薄外套，不远处的迪亚哥正坐在池塘边的那条旧木船上。浸泡在水中的船身覆着一层浅绿的苔，迪亚哥正试图将木桨从水草的的缠绕中抽出来。小舟在她的用力中向侧边倾晃了几下，乔鲁诺走上前扶住了那条船，对她说：“让我来。”

船桨推开水面，池塘中泛起阵阵水纹。夜晚的池面上空升腾起一层朦胧的雾，乔鲁诺将船停在水池中央，任其在惯性的驱使下向前漂动了几步，推开了浮在池上的睡莲的圆叶。池边的灌木丛中时不时传来蟋蟀的鸣叫，偶尔还会飞来几只幽绿色的萤火虫。迪亚哥拽下几片蓝睡莲的花瓣，又在夜风的吹拂里用手抱住了自己的双臂。

她看上去有点冷，乔鲁诺将自己的外套盖在了她的肩上，才发现她并没有穿鞋。她光着脚，脚趾上的红色指甲油已经有些褪色。乔鲁诺假装无意地用手擦过她的胳膊，她暴露在空气中的皮肤都是凉的。

“你为什么要跟出来？”

“你又为什么要在半夜一个人来这里？”

气氛僵持不下，他们都没有回答对方的问题。迪亚哥环住自己的双腿，将半张脸埋进了膝盖。她白日里整齐的发髻此时已经铺散而开，浅金色的长发跟随她低着的头一起垂了下来，拂过了乔鲁诺右肩。他没有动，感觉到她绸缎睡裙的裙尾轻轻搭在自己的手上，他抬起手指碰了碰那片柔软的藕粉色，将它悄悄攥进了自己的掌心。

“你今天看起来很不开心。”

“嗯。”

“因为什么而不开心，我父母吗？”

“你出过海吗？”

她没有回答乔鲁诺的问题，而是如此问道。乔鲁诺点了点头，随即又摇了摇头。

“我很小的时候曾经出过，但是已经很多年都没有再做过航海旅行了。”

“那种感觉，”她在喃喃低语间合上了眼睛，“海水化成细密的水珠，从脸上拂过的湿润冰凉的感觉。”

“还有霓虹璀璨的曼哈顿、几乎一伸手就能触得着天空的楼顶花园、可以俯瞰城市夜景的餐厅，那里提供真正的法国菜，和今晚吃到的东西完全不一样。”

乔鲁诺松开了握着她裙角的手，感觉到自己的手心也开始在夜晚的低温中逐渐变冷。迪亚哥仍然沉浸于她五光十色的回忆，迟迟没有睁开眼睛。他在张口时发现自己的声音变得很哑，他问：“你在怀念美国吗？”

她难得坦诚地点了点头。

“已经很晚了，我们回去吧。”

他们不再继续交谈，他重新划起船桨，最后对她这么说道。

夜晚的草地上全是露水，乔鲁诺无数次想要询问她是否愿意让自己背着她，或者以另一种姿势带她回去，但最后也没有问，他知道无论是哪一种她都不会同意。房子里一片漆黑，陈旧的楼梯在他们的脚步间吱呀作响，他终于在她的踉跄中拉住了她的手。她没有挣脱，紧握着她五指的那只手早就不同于她印象之中可以被放在手掌里的那么小。这是一种无声地提醒，她终于在这个晚上恍然大悟地发觉到了时间的流逝之快。

“晚安。”

眼前的男孩儿很久没有称呼过她为阿姨，不知道是无意还是故意。他近在咫尺，睡衣上散发着干净的皂香，他是她现在唯一能摸索到的热源。她扭过脸向后退了一步，也对他道了一声“晚安”。

乔鲁诺已经走远了，她把手从门把上松开，才意识到自己的身上还披着他的衣服。她脱下外套，提起它的领口凑到了自己的鼻尖。同样的香味交织着一阵汗液的轻咸冲她扑了过来，涌动的青春气息充斥她的鼻腔，让她无法从衣料间抬头。她在浴室洗净自己的脚，蜷缩回床上。乔鲁诺的衣服就放在她的枕边，她踟躇了一会儿，还是把它抱进了怀里。

在年级的联谊舞会即将举行的时候，乔鲁诺才想起来自己并不会跳交谊舞。

他不会跳舞，寻找舞伴这件事也被他暂时搁置了下来。他在女孩儿们失望的抱怨声中向她们逐一表示歉意，背起书包回到了家。

迪亚哥站在客厅右侧的那条长廊里，正仰着头去看挂在墙上的那幅乔鲁诺祖父母的肖像。她今天穿着一条修身的黑色长裙，像一条优雅的人鱼。她盘着头髻，露出光滑的脖颈，在乔鲁诺靠近的时候对他说道：“你的祖母是意大利裔，所以才会建议你爸爸取这个名字给你。”

“事实上，她一开始似乎并不怎么同意他和你妈在一起。”

“为什么？”

“试想一下，哪个贵妇人会希望自己的儿子带一个夜店女王回家？不过，你妈妈自有她的手段，她很快就学会在长辈面前装出一副文雅娴静的样子。你爸爸第二次带她回家做客的时候，你奶奶差点儿就上当了，如果她没在迪奥几乎开到大腿根的高叉裙摆里瞥见她的豹纹内裤的话。”

“那最后为什么又同意了？”

“一是因为你爸的态度相当坚决，二是因为她当时已经怀上了你。”

“她在大学毕业前夕就怀孕了，差点没办法在毕业典礼上把自己挤进学士服。”

“你的爷爷奶奶归根结底都是那种很容易心软的人。尤其是，他们非常喜欢孩子。”

“你接下来有别的事情要去忙吗？”

他有些突兀地打断了正在说话的迪亚哥，向她问道。

“没有。”

她略显疑惑地看了他一眼，对他回答道。

“那么，”乔鲁诺的喉结不易察觉地滚动了一下，又对她说：“你可以教我跳交谊舞吗？”

她没有回答，在乔鲁诺几乎认定她要拒绝的时候，她终于对他说了一声“好吧”。

乔鲁诺带她来到一楼的小会客室，那里是迪奥常常用来打发下午的地方。会客室里有一台老式留声机，迪亚哥挑了一支适合初学者的舞曲，在乔鲁诺有些生涩的邀请动作中把自己的手交给了他。

乔鲁诺的手堪堪贴在她的腰侧，她感觉到了他脚步间的害羞和紧张。在许多次的目光闪躲之后，他终于直视向她的眼睛。他的双眼没有遗漏任何迪亚哥表情的变化，停在她腰间的手在无意识之间越收越紧。

不自在的人从乔鲁诺变成了她，从前的那个孩子现在已经比她高出了一个头。乔鲁诺向她越贴越近，她推了推他的肩膀，对他说了声“注意脚下”。

“哦，抱歉。”

他在晃神间险些踩到了她的裙尾。一曲终了，他已经将动作学会了大半。跳舞并不难，并不无趣，他已经开始怀念刚刚与迪亚哥共舞的那些瞬间。迪亚哥站在窗前，正准备点烟，却一直无法从打火机中点出火。

“我来帮你。”

她夹烟的手指莹白纤长，精心修剪的指甲像透明色的贝。乔鲁诺放下打火机，专注地看着她的手。迪亚哥手中的烟已经抽完了半支，他依旧没有移开眼睛，下意识地说了一句“好漂亮。”

“这只是颗不值钱的淡水珍珠。”

她看了看指上那枚嵌着珍珠的细环，向他说道。

“我说的是你的手指。”

迪亚哥不解地看了他一眼，别扭地偏过了头。乔鲁诺笑了笑，刚想向着她再靠近一些，迪亚哥却捂着小腹弯下了腰。

“你还好吗？”

他连忙上前，迪亚哥紧抓住他的手臂，摇了摇头。暗红色的血顺着她的小腿流了下来，乔鲁诺的大脑顿时间空白一片，迪亚哥撑着自己的身体缓缓站了起来，示意他扶她回楼上的卧室。

他上过生理课，但并没有真正接触过这件事。迪亚哥换回睡裙，躺在床上。乔鲁诺有些发愣地看着她，还没有发现自己现在居然有些脸红。被乔鲁诺目睹了这种事的迪亚哥不由得感到一阵尴尬，她想把他赶出房间，却不知道该怎么说。乔鲁诺蹲在床边，询问她自己是否能为她做些什么。她摇了摇头，又反悔一般拽住了他的袖子。

“我想要一些热牛奶。”

“我马上就来。”

她漂亮、骄傲，他从不知道她的美丽也会在某些时刻看起来脆弱易碎，需要他轻拿轻放。热牛奶里被他自作主张地添进去了一些其他配料，他回到房间的时候，床上的迪亚哥已经闭上了眼睛。他知道她正在假寐，她根本不擅长装睡。他把杯子放在了床头柜上，从房间里退了出去。

她在关门声里爬了起来，伸手去够那个玻璃杯。牛奶里融进了蜂蜜，她在口中浓郁的甜味里想起刚刚离开了床前的男孩儿，开始在脑海中描摹在跳舞时半拥着她的那双手臂、他看着她时认真的眼睛。房中的窗户没有关，暮春的风中冷意尚存，她放下喝到一半的牛奶，居然开始怀念起她还给了乔鲁诺的那件外套。

乔鲁诺这天从学校回来的时候，父母和迪亚哥正聚在泳池周围。今天的天气非常不错，四周暖意融融。空气中的藤萝花香让他不适应地打了个喷嚏，他走近泳池，看到了穿着一身黑色比基尼的妈妈。

直到现在，爸爸看见这样的她还是会情不自禁地脸红。妈妈故意扑进爸爸的怀里，惹得他忍不住抱紧她，吻了她的额头。

迪亚哥坐在这对夫妻的旁边，对这样的场景早已熟视无睹。墨镜盖住了她的半张脸，她咬着吸管，将腿伸进了泳池，时不时用脚尖在池中翻腾起一阵水花。

乔鲁诺远远地看着她，她象牙色泳衣下白皙的皮肤在阳光中几乎将要变得透明，乔鲁诺有些担心她会不会就这样在太阳下凭空蒸发。迪亚哥看见了他，但并没有和他打招呼。她摘下墨镜，跳进了游泳池里。

乔鲁诺做完功课的时候，那三个人终于打算从泳池回到室内。妈妈举着一把水枪，和爸爸在回来的路上你追我赶，完全不像是两个成年人。他们在嬉闹间一起倒在了草地上，妈妈热情地趴在爸爸的身上，旁若无人地和他接吻。乔鲁诺猜想，自己也许会在今天晚上多出来一个弟弟或妹妹。他看见一旁的迪亚哥不屑地冲他们翻了个白眼，一个人径直走回了房中。

他今晚并不饿，所以也没有下楼吃饭。他在房间里坐到半夜，楼下已经没有了声音。熟悉的脚步声从他的门前穿过，在听见走廊尽头短促的关门声后，他终于从椅子上站了起来。

迪亚哥的房间里仍然水声阵阵，他背靠墙壁，希望能再次听到她的歌声。他听到她突然关掉了龙头，接着听见她急匆匆地打开了浴室的门。他正在犹豫要不要敲门问问她到底发生了什么事，卧室的门却已经被她从里面推开了。

她顶着一条浴巾，金发还在向下滴水。她还是没有穿鞋，在地上踩出了一行潮湿的脚印，像刚刚踏上陆地的海的女儿。乔鲁诺沉默地看着她，她的眼睛也在水汽中变得湿润，像是一片氤氲的汪洋。他向前倾了倾身，在她光裸的皮肤间闻到了沐浴露的茉莉花香。

“灯泡闪坏了。”

她如此解释道，脸上的表情从一开始看见乔鲁诺时的吃惊变回了平时的冷淡。

“需要我帮你换新的吗？”

“不用，明天再说吧。”

她试图关上门，可乔鲁诺却没有动。她以为是因为自己还没有对他道晚安，她刚想补上这一句，乔鲁诺却已经走进了她的房间。

被他牢牢抱进怀里的时候，他还绅士地替她带上了门。她没有挣扎，也没有感到震惊，似乎对一切早有预感。乔鲁诺搂紧她，不停地吻她的脖颈，她只好仰起了头。他的吻毫无章法，更像是一场本能主导的掠夺。她抱住他的后脑，指引他吻住自己的嘴。她的技巧熟练自然，男孩儿的眼睛在月色下发出食肉动物般的绿光，他的手已经掀起了她睡裙的下摆。

她已经等待了太久，许久未被抚慰的身体已经开始变得干涸，乔鲁诺年轻的躯体让她无法拒绝。她陷进床垫，不着寸缕，在月光下变成一个白色的茧。

“你会后悔的。”

她呼吸急促，语气却十分平静。

“我不会。”

“我爱你。”

他如此说道。

浴室的灯泡一直没有换，他们喜欢在每一次情爱过后一起挤在漆黑的浴室里。披头而下的水流让他有些睁不开眼睛，迪亚哥拿着一块海绵帮他擦洗身上黏腻的汗液，用手指仔细勾勒他轮廓渐深的肌肉。

迪亚哥被他抱回到床上，被他将身体抵在了床头。他在接吻时下意识地习惯把头往右偏，两人的唇角在激吻中牵出了一条暧昧的银丝。他们躺回床上，迪亚哥捧住他埋进自己怀里的脸，对他说道：“据说人们在接吻时歪头的方向和角度会和婴儿时期吮吸母亲乳房的相一致。现在看来，果然如此。”

“可我记得我妈妈...”

“对，你妈的那一对根本是华而不实的样子货，她没能在你出生后分泌出多少乳汁给你。”

“她没有哺乳的负担，所以在你只有几周大的时候就已经开始在晚上偷偷溜出去玩了。”

“爸爸不会阻止她吗？”

“他那时候被迫在北非出差，根本管不了她。”

“不愧是我的姐姐。”

她笑了笑。

“刚刚的问题，”他钻出了她的怀抱，向她问道，“那么你怎么知道我在接吻时...”

迪亚哥没有出声，他注意到她咬了咬下唇，似乎正在为某些话而迟疑。她揉捏着他的耳朵，却不肯看他。末了，在他得不到回答就不肯罢休的注视中，她终于开口道：“她在出去玩的时候会回到那间旧公寓，把你扔给我。你就算不饿也总是不停地哭，还不肯吃塑料奶嘴，所以我只能...”

迪亚哥没有把话说完。她错开他的目光，将头拧向了一边。他撑起身体，顺势亲吻着她的耳后，故意趴在她的耳边问道：“所以一直是你在这方面为我充当了妈妈的角色？”他隔着她的睡衣去抚摸她的乳房。“难怪我会对你的身体这么熟悉。”

迪亚哥大他十六岁。他开始想象当年的那个少女身上令他眷恋的味道，想象她将自己置身于一个母亲的位置去安抚一个婴儿。他在出生后没多久就与她建立起一种不可磨灭的联系，他终于明白自己对她的无端迷恋究竟因何而来。早在十八年前，他们就已经以某种方式如此亲密无间了。

他们从未在他的卧室做过爱，尽管他早就对这件事跃跃欲试。周日下午，整栋房子里没有第三个人，他拉着她来到了自己的房间。迪亚哥看着墙上那幅地图中的马克笔标记，试着去体会乔鲁诺画出它时的心情。男孩儿在背后抱着她，她握住他的手背，向他问道：“在这之前，我们已经多久没见了？”

“七年。你去美国的时候，我还没有上初中。”

“一转眼你都变成大人了。”

“但你为什么没有一点儿变化？”

“这些花言巧语都是跟谁学的？”

“我说的是实话。”

“你对过去的我还记得多少？”

“很多。”

“比如？”

“我记得你临走前还来看望过妈妈和我，当时我还躲在房间里偷偷哭了一场。我记得我在小学四年级的春天曾经和你一起出去郊游，你还教我把煮蛋碾平在面包片上做简单的三明治。还有，在我很小的时候，你把我抱在怀里读童话给我听，教我读单词。”

“看来你记得确实很清楚，乔鲁诺。”

她从他的怀里侧身出来，手指从图中的笔痕擦过。

“很多事我都已经快要忘了。”

她的声音在空气中变得缥缈，听上去像是一声叹息。

瞒过父母对他而言并不算是个难题，但偶尔在他大意的时候也会露出马脚。乔鲁诺坐在餐桌的另一边，妈妈正一脸狐疑地盯着他看。她指了指他的脖子，向他问道：“那是怎么回事，乔鲁诺。”

她的问题让他心中警铃大作，他努力让自己显得镇定自然，对她回答道：“我房间里有蚊子。”

“什么蚊子能把你叮成这样？”

“需要爸爸今晚帮你搭蚊帐吗？”

乔纳森补充问道。

“不用了，快迟到了，我先走一步了。”

他的余光从迪亚哥的脸上扫过，她正在忍笑，而他却忍不住笑了出来。他抓起书包，冲出了家门。春风中已经可以闻得到夏天的味道，乔鲁诺心窗中伸出的爱情枝桠已经这样的季节里开出了一朵花。

他喜欢上了在自己的房间和迪亚哥做爱，喜欢她的味道留在他的床单，让他在梦里也能和她作伴。迪亚哥这些天渐渐忙碌了起来，准备在周边寻找一份工作。每天清晨去上学的时候，他们会一起出门，乔鲁诺会和她躲在车站附近的小巷里接一个长吻，然后才恋恋不舍地往学校赶。

她很迷人，就算只是去应聘也会有其他面试者送她回家。嫉妒难免开始在他心中作怪，他的不满没有其他合适的渠道可以宣泄，只好化作了床笫间更加激烈的爱。午后的日光从窗帘的缝隙中穿过，将窗台附近的墙壁映成了半面鹅黄。天花板上的吊扇正在旋转，迪亚哥汗津津的身体变得湿滑发红，整个人像是刚刚从宿醉中清醒。她趴在乔鲁诺的枕边，故意将烟灰抖落在他的身上。乔鲁诺的手顺着她的后背抚过她的臀部，最终停在她修长的双腿。他们的长发像两人交媾时的身体一样紧紧缠在一起。乔鲁诺温柔地拆解着连接着两人的发结，翻身去吻她的肩膀。

“一旦你开始工作，我就没办法经常和你待在一起了。”

“是吗？”

她漫不经心地反问道，亲了亲乔鲁诺的鼻梁。

“但无论如何，我祝愿你能顺利地得到你心仪的工作。”

“你有考虑过以后的事吗，乔鲁诺。”

“以后的事...”

“比如你想去哪所大学，以后想干些什么？”

“我还没有想好，你对今后有什么打算吗？”

“我吗...”她有些失神地张了张嘴，对他说：“我也许还是会回美国。”

他不知道应该继续说些什么。

房间里只剩下吊扇运转的声音，汗水与精液的余味正在退散。他的手开始重新向上抚动，揽住了她的肩膀。

“如果你一定要去美国，要去曼哈顿的话，那我和你一起走。”

他在迪亚哥惊讶的眼神中与她额头相抵，又对她说：“我不能和你分开。”

乔鲁诺在这个学期得到了一笔数目可观的奖学金，他专程在周六时乘地铁来到市区，在中心大道附近找到了一家珠宝店。

他曾看见过迪亚哥在翻阅时尚杂志时将目光停驻在了内页的饰物专栏上。标价框里的数字太长，让他来不及数完那些逗号到底分隔开了多少个零。他的奖学金加上平日里积攒的零花钱并不足以支持他买杂志上的那种宝石给她。他停在珠宝店中的一个玻璃展示柜前，向店员小姐指了指那条坦桑石项链。

这块坦桑石的净度和切工都算不上上乘，更无法和真正的蓝宝石相提并论。乔鲁诺拨了拨扎在包装盒上的丝带，有点儿担心迪亚哥会不喜欢这份礼物。

他回家的时候，房子里的其他三个人心情看上去都很不错。爸爸开了一瓶白兰地，也为他倒了一杯低度数的起泡酒。迪亚哥找到了一份法语翻译的工作，过几天就可以正式入职了。

餐桌上今天的氛围非常融洽，迪亚哥难得多喝了几杯，上楼的时候还需要他搀扶。乔鲁诺被脚步蹒跚的她扑倒在她的床上，他什么都没来得及说，迪亚哥就已经吻住了她的嘴。

“我有礼物要送给你。”

她翻身下来，像个等待生日贺礼的孩子一样好奇地看他从内兜里取出一个盒子。她迎着灯光举起那条项链，用指腹摩挲坦桑石的切面，吻了乔鲁诺的侧脸。

“谢谢。”

“我会努力，争取在将来买更漂亮的项链给你。”

“谢谢你。”

她没有直视乔鲁诺的眼睛，她的表情在回答间变染上了些许说不清的黯淡。她抱住乔鲁诺的脖子，趴在他的肩膀上，任他安慰般抚摸她的后背，却只是自言自语般重复“谢谢”。

迪亚哥变得忙碌起来，乔鲁诺也开始为她和自己的未来做起了打算。起初听到他说想去美国读书的时候，乔纳森确实有些吃惊。他的儿子自出生起就一直和他们生活在一起，他本以为他会一直留在英国，从没想到他会去如此遥远的地方。但在后来，他也认可了乔鲁诺的想法。作为父亲，他应该尊重与支持孩子的梦想。他拍了拍乔鲁诺的肩膀，对他说道：“不用担心，我会想办法说服你妈妈的。”

他无法形容自己对未来怀抱的希冀，他开始和迪亚哥一样渴望起大洋彼端的曼哈顿。他在学校门口的书店找到了一本曼哈顿的风景画册，拿一把剪刀小心地把那些图片裁下来，用它们盖住了墙上原本的球星海报。那张地图重新发挥起了作用，乔鲁诺修改了那条马克笔涂出的虚线，将箭头的方向调转过来，从英格兰南部指向了美国东岸。

迪亚哥最近的工作很忙，晚上回来得很晚。她双眼半合，满脸疲倦，连做爱的时候都懒洋洋的。乔鲁诺无奈地将她放倒在床上，这样她就可以什么都不做，只是舒服地享受他的服务。她捏了捏乔鲁诺的鼻子，以此表示满意。

“工作很多吗？”

“还算好。”

“那为什么会这么累呢？”

“要应付那些白痴同事是件很辛苦的事情。”

“有件事想告诉你？”

“哦？”

“爸爸已经同意我以后去纽约读书了。”

她没有像他想象的那样高兴，她反应平淡，没有表现出任何惊喜。她在高潮来临时抓着枕头叫了出来，却没有给他其他回复。半晌，她终于从快感中平静下来，向他说了声“是吗”。

他将她的倦怠归结为工作的辛苦，从未怀疑过什么。即使她做爱时心不在焉，就算只是普通的亲热也变得有些敷衍。但她这些天连续的晚归还是让他感到有些不解。

爱应该建立在信任的基础上，不该有怀疑和猜忌。他在客厅等到深夜，终于等回了醉醺醺的她。乔鲁诺帮她脱掉脚上的高跟鞋，体贴地将她抱上了楼。刺鼻的酒气让他下意识地皱了皱眉，迪亚哥侧躺在床上，连起来洗漱的力气都没有。他帮她关掉台灯，俯身吻她的额头，却在抬头的时候在她的颈边闻到了一阵陌生的香味。

这不是她常用的花香调香水，而是一股类似湿木的冷冽气味。乔鲁诺低着头看她，窗外的月光照拂过她的脸颊，却又快速隐没进了云层之后。四周寂静一片，他在黑暗里站了很久，才机械般迈开双腿，从房间里退了出去。

他向来对这样的行为而感到不齿，没有想过自己有一天也会为了得到一个真相而使用这样的办法。他站在迪亚哥就职的公司的对面，藏在不起眼的角落中，看着她正准备乘上一个陌生人的车。对方在为她拉上车门的时候还亲吻了她的脸颊。迪亚哥在转身的刹那与他四目相交，她怔了几秒，最后却还是钻进了车厢。

这已经相当于一种默认了。

他站在她的房间里，等待她的脚步逐渐靠近。不远处的房门被推开了，房中没有开灯，他们在漆黑中无声地对视。迪亚哥站在门口，神情淡漠。乔鲁诺试图从她的表情中找到某些爱曾存在过的证据，但最终仍是徒劳。在无尽的失望与疲惫之中，他向她问道：“为什么？”

“我是你的小姨。”

“那又如何。”

“我们的关系能维持多久呢？”

“可是我很爱你。”

“不要再说这种幼稚的话了，乔鲁诺！你还太年轻了，你太冲动，没办法对以后的事考虑得周全。”

“况且，”她接着问道，“爱能为人带来什么呢？”

“它没办法带来什么。”

他回答道。

“爱只能为人带来‘爱’本身，除此之外，它什么都带不来。它没办法给你富裕的生活，没办法带你去顶楼花园、正宗的法国餐厅，没办法带你去曼哈顿。这就是你选择了那个人的原因吧。”

“这种东西就真的这么重要吗？”

迪亚哥没有回答。

他自嘲般摇了摇头，又对她说：“每次我向你表达爱意的时候，你从不给我相应的回应。我只想问你，你可否有那么一瞬曾发自内心地爱过我呢？”

他看着迪亚哥，那张熟悉的面孔正在渐渐变得陌生。他这才意识到自己也许根本就没有了解过她，根本没有踏进过她的世界。

“晚安了，乔鲁诺”

迪亚哥没有回答他“是”或“不是”。最后，她只是这么说。

“晚安了，迪亚哥阿姨。”

他从房间里走了出来，轻轻关上了门。

迪亚哥离开这里的时候，他仍然窝在自己的卧室。他从清早就向母亲谎称自己得了感冒，由此获得了赦免，不用去门口送别他的小姨。他拉紧窗帘，并不想去探究她最终选择了的究竟是个什么样的人。

迪亚哥在与姐姐姐夫的道别中朝楼上看了一眼，她知道乔鲁诺是在装病，真正的原因只有彼此心知肚明。她在姐姐仍无多少真心可言的拥抱中俯身钻进了车里，看着后方朝她挥手的两人渐渐变成两个模糊的点，最后消失在了她的视野。他想起乔鲁诺那天问她的话——“这种东西就真的这么重要吗？”

她想起十五岁时那个站在楼下为她唱歌的男孩儿，他明亮的眼睛和温柔的笑容。在最后一次见面的时候，他也向她问过一样的问题。她同样什么都没有回答，扔下他一个人在路灯下落泪，从此他们就再也没有见过面了。

这种东西就这么重要吗？

它太重要了。

她不想再品尝贫穷带给她的难堪与绝望，不想身上永只是长大的姐姐退下来的裙子，脚上只能穿着磨破边的球鞋。在别的女孩儿拥有各种漂亮发饰的时候，她却永远只能买五便士一大把的塑料卡子。她在上中学时曾经做过图书管理员，还在假期时在学校附近的快餐店打过零工。她想要的东西通过这种方式来得太慢，图书馆的任务繁重，薪水太低。在餐厅打工的时候，还要时不时地应付那些骚扰她的顾客。她第一次在电影里看见曼哈顿的风景时，就已经对它心驰神往。那座城市灯火通明，拥有她所向往的所有。这是她最初也是最后的梦，是无论牺牲什么都一定要达成的愿望。

她没有理由要求乔鲁诺不怨恨她，又或者，他怨恨与否对自己而言是否真的那么重要？

驾驶座上的人透过后视镜疑惑地看了看她，她眨了眨眼睛，对他说道：“我很好”。

乔鲁诺的生活折返回从前的轨迹，亚麻色头发的女孩儿再次向他发起一起回家的提议。他没有拒绝，他的放学路上就此重新迎来了过去的同伴。

女孩儿双手背后，时不时用脚尖去踢路上的石子。在离家不远的十字路口，她停了下来，有些害羞地望向了乔鲁诺的眼睛。他已经猜到她想要说什么，他耐心地听她磕磕绊绊地将自己的告白宣之于口，然后礼貌地向她致谢，心怀歉意对着她摇了摇头。

“我可以知道是为什么吗？”

“我有喜欢的人了。”

“你向她告白了吗？”

他点点头，又对她说：“只是她拒绝了。”

“那你接下来打算怎么办呢，要不要再想想别的办法打动她试试？”

女孩儿开始为他的感情问题而着急，不像一个追求者，倒更像一个在恋爱中迫切想为他出谋划策的好朋友。他忍不住笑了笑，又对她说道：“不用了。”

“那么，你打算继续喜欢她多久呢？”

他没有考虑过这个问题，他一时不知道如何作答。他思索了一会儿，向她回答道：“很久。”

“那就祝你幸福了，乔鲁诺。”

“谢谢你，也祝你能找到真正情投意合的人。”

女孩儿向他挥了挥手，向前走了几步，又突然转过身抱了抱他。

他拍了拍她的后背，又对她说了一声“谢谢”。

伦敦市的那间旧公寓已经闲置了很久，迪奥已经将房屋信息挂了出去，正在等待买主。自他上小学以来就再也没有来过这里，这一次算是一场久违的故地重游。爬山虎已经爬满了窗外的那面红砖墙，他在室内的扬尘中重重咳嗽了一声，走进了曾属于妈妈和迪亚哥的那间卧室。

房中的摆设和他记忆中的比起来没有多大变化，只是所有家具都在漫长的寂寞中蒙上了一层落灰。乔鲁诺打开了那座桦木衣柜，柜中挂着一排衣服。乔鲁诺一件一件地向过看，在柜子的最深处找到了迪亚哥中学时代的制服。

那只是一身普通的衬衫和百褶裙，他的手指从衬衫胸襟处绣着的校徽抚过。衣料上仍然残存着浅浅的洗涤剂香味，他低下头，把脸埋进了衣服。

他在衣柜最底下的抽屉里翻倒一本《安徒生童话》和一本印满儿童画的单词书。封面已经泛黄，书页也因为受潮而向内发卷。两本书的下面压着一个黄铜色的饼干盒，盒盖上的图案已经因斑驳的锈迹而变得模糊不清。乔鲁诺掀开它，饼干盒里装着一堆花花绿绿的塑料发卡、几瓶早已凝固的指甲油、一串已经断线的玻璃珠手链，盒子的最底下放着一张印着曼哈顿夜景的明信片，背面留着迪亚哥写下的一句话——“总有一天，我会张开手臂拥抱曼哈顿。”

他的眼前幻视般出现了那个憧憬着曼哈顿的少女，她头上五彩的发卡和脚下的旧球鞋。她坐在窗边把年幼的自己抱在怀里，读童话给他听，拉着他的手教他拼读简单的单词。他想起郊游时把她的那份煮蛋分给自己，耐心地教他做三明治的她。还有当年远赴美国前告别时安慰般拥抱过他的那个女人。在这一个又一个或清晰或模糊的瞬间，他终于后知后觉地察觉到，他是被爱着的。

起码在这些时刻里，他是被迪亚哥毫无保留地爱着的。

他揉了揉眼睛，四散的浮灰让他的双眼变得酸涩。他小心地把它们放回原位，离开了这间公寓。

楼下传来一阵越发清晰的足音，他在楼梯的转角处看到了那双似曾相识的杏色高跟鞋。他站在隐蔽处，努力地控制住自己开始紊乱的呼吸。迪亚哥走进卧室，拉开了他刚刚打开过的抽屉，从饼干盒下拿出了那两本书。她的眼睛从翻开的书本中一页页掠过。最后，她打开自己的手提包，把它们放了进去，合上了抽屉。

他站在原地，看着她越走越远，消失在了她来时的楼梯。她的脚步声从窗外飘过，接着，四周就再也没有了其他声音。

他的嘴唇颤抖了几下，背对着窗户说出了一句“再见”。

父母去机场送她出国的时候，他依旧没有来。妈妈在床边无奈地抱怨他每次和迪亚哥告别就会生病，末了，却还是亲了亲他的额头，让他好好休息。他把脸埋进枕头，新换的枕巾上只有洗衣粉的味道，再也没有了迪亚哥的气息。

机场人来人往，这里仍是相逢与离别交错上演的地方。迪亚哥拎着行李箱和迪奥夫妇站在机场大厅，身边并没有第四个人。在这样的场合，迪奥仍然忍不住揶揄妹妹，她皱着眉不悦地对她说道：“不是告诉过你要找个可靠一些的男人吗？这次这个还没去美国就和你谈崩了，还不如上次那个。”

“是我甩了他。他比上次那个大方一些，起码给了我一笔很不错的分手费。”

“下次记得带个靠谱的男人回来。”

“我会的，姐姐。”

她与姐姐姐夫轮流拥抱，登机提示已经在大厅内响起。她环顾四周，仍然没有找到那个她在等待的身影。她压了压自己的墨镜，再一次向身后的两人挥手，没有再回头。

梳妆台上放着一封信。在她离开一个多月之后，他才又一次走进了她的卧室。信封上没有署名，只写着他的名字。他静静地看着它，许久，才将它拿了起来。他轻轻拆开封口，把里面的信纸取了出来。

整张纸上只留着一行字。他的目光追逐着字母，将它完完整整地读了一遍，客房外却响起了一阵敲门声。

“我和你妈妈商量好了，我们会帮你安排去美国读书这件事。虽然说服你妈妈花了很大功夫，但好在她最终还是同意了。”

爸爸的笑容依然温柔和蔼，乔鲁诺回以他一个感激的微笑，却对他说道：“我还是决定留在国内读书。很抱歉没有提早告诉你，爸爸。”

“这样啊...怎么突然想着改变主意了呢？”

“想留下来再陪陪你和妈妈。美国的话，等我再长大一些以后再去吧。”

“谢谢你，我的孩子。无论如何我们都会支持你的决定。”

乔纳森拥抱了乔鲁诺，离开了房间。

乔鲁诺重新看向那张信纸，把那句话重新读了一遍。

“等你长大，如果你还愿意的话，我们也许能在曼哈顿相遇。”

长大究竟需要多久，三年还是五年？或者像上次长别那样，又是一个七年。他开始从这一刻起耐心地等，等待某一天和她遇在百老汇，在华尔街，在中央公园，又或是某一个藏在曼哈顿的不知名的角落。室外蝉鸣阵阵，夏天已经在不经意间一闪而过。乔鲁诺向窗外望去，那个灿金色的影子正坐在苹果树下的躺椅上读一本小说，在自己看向她时抬起了头，朝他望了过来。

他在阳光眩目地照耀中眨了眨眼睛，那身影轻轻一晃，消失不见了。


End file.
